In terms of personal grooming, shaving is a task that is routinely performed by both men and women. While there is a wide assortment of consumer products to aid a razor in performing a clean, comfortable cut, the environmental conditions also influence the shaving process. For example, warm, hydrated skin is much preferred to cold, dry skin and therefore, many individuals shave while in the tub or shower since taking a shower or taking a bath heats the skin and also adds moisture to the air. Most individuals shave in the bathroom and many shave either after or during a shower or bath and most people use a mirror during the shaving process so that the shaver can see his/her skin and the hair to be removed. Unfortunately, as is well known, when mirrors are used in warm temperatures with a high degree of humidity, mirrors quickly develop a layer of condensation on the mirror surface. In other words, the mirror easily “fogs” up. These are precisely, the environmental conditions found in a bathroom.
As is known, in the field of mirrors, application of heat to the mirror surface aids is reducing the amount of condensation on the mirror surface. Thus, different products have been commercialized as being “fogless mirrors” for use in the bathroom; however, these products are most often of a type that is directly connected into an electrical outlet. Electricity is used to power a heating element for heating the mirror surface and sometimes, also to power a light associated with the mirror. Since these mirrors plug into an electrical wall outlet, the mounting location of the mirror is limited in that the mirrors cannot be located too close to a source of water. Clearly these types of products cannot be used directly in a shower or bath tub where water is present. There is therefore a need for a fogless, heated shaving mirror that is configured for use in a shower or bath tub in that the mirror has an internal power source that is contained in a water-resistant housing.